Big Apple/Moving Day
Moving Day 'is the first installment of Season One of Big Apple, and the first installment overall. The first part was released in September 6th, 2016. The second part was released in September 7th, 2016. It was written and directed by Tom. Episode PART 1 ''The wind blowed as Shannon Edwards left her taxi. It was all she wanted, and all she needed: a break from the exciting lights of the city, and settling down, in a calm suburbian street named Big Apple. Unfortunately, her husband and her daughter weren't so happy about this change: Joel had the business, and Gwen had... pretty much nothing left, but she still wined. As Shannon Edwards walked to her new house, she found her real house agent, Beth Perkins. '''BETH: Well hello, there. You must be Shannon Edwards. My name is Beth and this is your new house. Shall we begin the tour? After the tour, Beth prepares to leave. BETH: Oh, and one more thing Shannon? SHANNON: Yes, what is it? BETH: This house was actually built up on top an ancient burial ground. SHANNON: Wait, seriously? I thought this was-- BETH: Relax, I was just kidding. I didn't think you would actually believe it. SHANNON: Well, I mean, things haven't been really good to my brain. BETH: Well, got to go, house don't sell themselves, you know. See you around the neighborhood! Beth leaves the house. Shannon looks at her living room, and starts to feel relieved. GWEN: Ugh, I can't believe we left Manhattan for this. JOEL: Calm down, kid. Go meet the next of your neighborhood, meet new friends! GWEN: Dad, this is not a "Sims" game synopsis, don't tell me what to do. SHANNON: Honey look, daddy's got a new business deal here and it's for the best. GWEN: I just wish I didn't had to move so far away from Justin. Gwen was talking about her crush, Justin Cross. He was a nerd from school and BFFs with Gwen, but she didn't had the guts to tell him about her feelings for him. SHANNON: Hey, maybe you'll meet some new guys here. GWEN: Guess you are right, mom. Gwen and Shannon hug each other. GWEN: 'Don't do anything I wouldn't do. ''Gwen leaves the house. Shannon and Joel sit on the couch. '''SHANNON: I'm so relieved... Being on a calm place again. It feels just like those old days, right? JOEL: Just like them' old days. ''----CLARK'S HOUSE----'' Jim Clark is having breakfast, while her sister Donna looks out the window at the new family. DONNA: They arrived this morning. They moved to the Samuels' house. Nobody still knows where he is. JIM: C'mon, you know Rob, he's probs sleepwalking in Vegas with some random prostitutes. DONNA: Yeah... JIM: I never understood why you are always talking about him. DONNA: He sold his house two months ago and nothing about him has been heard ever since. Don't you think that is-- JIM: Suspicious? Donna and Jim look deeply at each other. JIM: *sigh* I can't believe this... DONNA: I got to go, I'm late for work. JIM: Donna! You can't ignore me for much longer! Donna leaves the house, leaving Jim upset, and worried about her. ''----BAY HOUSE----'' Chelsea is dressing herself when she hears a knock on the door. She goes to get it and encounters a smiling Gwen. CHELSEA: How can I help you? GWEN: My name is Gwen. Gwen Edwards. I'm your new neighbor. CHELSEA: Wow, cool. Would you like to come in? I'm all alone. GWEN: If anyone doesn't mind... CHELSEA: Oh yeah, totally. You can come in. Only me and my brother live here. GWEN: Oh, you have a brother? CHELSEA: Yeah, but I would advise you to stay away. He's... How do I put this... You know actually, nevermind. GWEN: Sure. ''----LEIGHTON HOUSE----'' Karen and her son, Josh, are eating their breakfast, when Michael comes downstairs. MICHAEL: Hi, sweetie. Michael and Karen kiss each other, while Josh looks at them disgusted. JOSH: Thanks, I just lost my apetite. MICHAEL: C'mon, champ, you gotta eat if you want to be a strong man. JOSH: That is so offensive of you, trying to make your son a male stereotype. Your generation might not be aware of the new changes that are happening in this world as we grow as a species, but male people can be whoever they-- KAREN: Josh, honey, finish your food. Josh continues to eat the food. MICHAEL: So, I got to go to work. KAREN: Well, have a good day at--- The doorbell rings. Liam Hobbes, the butler, goes to the door. LIAM: I'll get it. Liam ends up facing Karen's older sister, Dina Leighton. LIAM: D-Dina... You are-- DINA: I know, shocker. Where's my sister? KAREN: Dina? DINA: Karen, hi! Karen and Dina hug each other, while Karen looks confused. KAREN: So... what are you doing here? DINA: Yeah, about that... ''----FERNANDO'S BEDROOM----'' Gwen enters Fernando's room. The room is blue and filled with posters. Gwen looks at a photo with Chelsea, a muscled hot boy (Fernando) and two people. Chelsea interrupts it, by grabbing the picture. CHELSEA: This is my family... Was. GWEN: What happened? Are those your parents? CHELSEA: Were. Two years ago, there was a robbery. Fernando, my brother, he was fucking some random girl, and I was trying to focus on my semester when my parents were being robbed at some party by some random assholes. The robber shot my mother as she tried to resist the robbery, and my dad was the hero, killing the robbers on a fight, but ending up dead. That's when Fernando started to get... You know what, I'm done with talking. Chelsea grabs a cigarette. CHELSEA: Want one? GWEN: No... Gwen continues to look at a Fernando picture of him shirtless. CHELSEA: Eye candy enough for you? GWEN: I-I mean, i-it's not-- CHELSEA: Relax, every dumb teenage girl goes through it. You just got to be smart to resist the temptations of Fernando Bay. The door opens. CHELSEA: Fuck, Fernando and Jacob! Chelsea hides the cigarettes where they were and takes Gwen to her room. CHELSEA: Pretend we are talking about anything. Fernando and Jacob come upstairs. GWEN: And then I was like, bitch you're gonna get your period all over your-- Gwen looks at Fernando and Jacob. Jacob waves and smiles, Fernando looks indifferent. FERNANDO: Is this one of your new friends? CHELSEA: She's our newest neighbor. Say hello to Gwen Edwards. Gwen waves smiling, Fernando waves at her arrogantly. CHELSEA: You could be nicer. FERNANDO: But you can't tell me nothing, I'm your older brother, ok? (talking to Gwen) No offense. GWEN: T-Thanks, I gue-ess. I should be going t-too. My mother probably needs-- FERNANDO: You could shut up before you could make a bigger fool than you already are. Gwen looks ashamed, while Chelsea looks at Fernando with anger. CHELSEA: Well, it was nice meeting you. I will walk you 'till the door. GWEN: ...S-Sure. Chelsea walks Gwen to the door. CHELSEA: We should probably do something tomorrow. Here's my number. PART 2 ''----SHANNON'S HOUSE----'' Shannon is setting up her house, when the doorbell rings. She goes to answer it and she finds a very handsome man, with a box on his hand. CHRIS: Hello, my name is Chris Perkins, I'm Beth's brother. I wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. Chris gives Shannon the box, that contains a homemade pie. SHANNON: Oh, that's very n-nice of you... CHRIS: '''It was made by me... I am known in this town to be an excellent cook. If you ever want to try any of my '''recipes. GWEN: Umm, mom? Chris turns and sees Gwen, with a confused look on her face. SHANNON: Oh, right, where are my manners--- GWEN: '''Hmm... '''SHANNON: This is Mr. Perkins, and-- CHRIS: I was hoping I could invite both of you to my dinner tomorrow. Beth's idea. SHANNON: Umm, wow. I am... GWEN: My mother has an appointment, right? SHANNON: Yeah, but I can always cancel--- GWEN: But you know the girl doesn't like to wait... SHANNON: Me and Gwen will think about it. GWEN: Yeah, and maybe my father, will also think about it. CHRIS: Oh, I didn't know you were married. GWEN: Well, you do know now. Bye! Gwen closes the door on Chris' face. SHANNON: Gwen, you didn't have to do-- GWEN: What the hell was that? SHANNON: Gwendoline-- GWEN: 'Don't Gwendoline me... This is that guy from Vegas all over again, isn't it? I had to hide your secret from dad and now you keep screwing up. If you ever do that to dad again... I won't come save you this time. ''Gwen goes upstairs '''SHANNON: Gwen, right here! Shannon sits on the couch, worried. ''----LEIGHTON'S HOUSE----'' Dina and Karen are chatting on the living room. DINA: And then, that's how I lost my job. I need to be here, please. KAREN: Dina... You are my sister, and I love you more than anything... But you know I can't always come to rescue you. DINA: Please... Just this once. I swear I will never ask for anything to you ever again. KAREN: How long do you need to stay? DINA: Just one month and a half, then I will be gone. KAREN: It just bothers me how much I never see you until you come to my house asking for money or that kind of stuff. But I will accept it, but this is the last time. DINA: I swear on my life. KAREN: Oh, would you look at that, I've got to go pick up Josh at football trials. DINA: Ok, see ya! Karen grabs her car's keys, and leaves the house. Dina leaves the living room, and goes upstairs to set up her bedroom. While she's on her bedroom, Michael storms in. MICHAEL: '''Dina, tell me what the hell you are doing in here. '''DINA: Nothing of your goddamn business. Michael grabs Dina by her neck. DINA: M-Michael... MICHAEL: I will give you all the money you want to get the hell out of this house. DINA: Oh, but why? Scared I will tell Karen about our little affair? Dina starts touching Michael's boxers. DINA: Why don't we take care of that? MICHAEL: Oh, Dina... See, the deal is, I've got to go to work, and be the perfect husband I am. Touch my image and I will destroy you bitch. Dina unties Michael's belt. DINA: Aren't you the vice-president... Sure if you come late... I'm sure they won't bother. MICHAEL: Later... There is always time for a little bit of fun on the night. Michael puts his belt back on and leaves. ''----BAY HOUSE----'' Chelsea is ordering pizza in the living room, while Fernando comes downstairs. CHELSEA: Hey, Fernando, want cheese or pepperoni? FERNANDO: I'm not eating here tonight. CHELSEA: But I need to talk to you. Fernando sighs. FERNANDO: What do you--- Chelsea slaps Fernando. CHELSEA: I'm done with you always being late, always showing up at 3 A.M., probably putting yourself in big trouble... Just because of her, isn't it... FERNANDO: You have no right... CHELSEA: Fernando... It's been a year and you still look like this. What happened to the fun Fernando. The optimistic Fernando, the one who sees good in people... Just because he made a mistake, specially if he didn't mean it... I want that Fernando back. FERNANDO ''(shouting):' THAT FERNANDO IS GONE! He was a dumbass who thought everything had a good side... But what good came out of that accident? I should be in jail and instead a completely innocent man is there. And after our parents' death... '''CHELSEA:' Fernando... FERNANDO: No, Chelsea. It was all a delusion. There's no good in this world and deep down you know it. So I might as well stop caring, before I die hoping for that happy place. Fernando storms off the house. ''----DANNIELS HOUSE----'' Jacob arrives at the Danniels house, where he sees Jenna with a newspaper. JACOB: Still couldn't find a job? JENNA: No... JACOB: '''Wait, I remember Beth mentioning there was room for a maid in the Leightons' house. '''JENNA: You spend a lot of time in the Perkins' house. JACOB: So? Me and Beth are really good friends! JENNA: I know, and I'm glad for that, it's just Beth is a little bit... Forget it. Jacob notices the hours. JACOB: Oh, look at the time. I have to go. JENNA: But I just made lasagna... JACOB: Save the rests for me, Fernando just warned me about this... party. JENNA: Right. JACOB: Well, got to go, don't wait up for me. Jacob grabs his jacket and leaves. ''----CLARK HOUSE----'' Donna arrives in, trying to sneak in, but Jim caughts her. JIM: You stopped taking your meds, didn't you? DONNA: Jim... You don't need to-- JIM: ANSWER ME GODDAMMIT! You know you have to take your meds. This is why I hired Spencer. Spencer comes in the room. JIM: He will be taking care of you 24/7, make sure you don't do anything-- DONNA: I can't believe this. SPENCER: That is common behavior on my clients, but you will-- Donna goes upstairs. JIM: Don't worry, she acts like she's tough... But deep down, she has a soft heart. SPENCER: Sure, Mr. Clark, I'll make sure she will come back to her ways. ''----DONNA'S BEDROOM----'' While Donna tries to cry herself to sleep, Spencer enters her room and sits on a chair. DONNA: Ugh, what are you doing here? SPENCER: Well, that's not the introduction I was hoping for. Let's do it like this: my name is Spencer Wells and you are? DONNA: Seriously? My name is Donna Clark. SPENCER: Do you feel scared, Donna Clark? DONNA: It's Donna, and no. SPENCER: It seems to me you are scared, because your brother decided to hire a random guy to make sure you take some random pills. But this random guy, he's not just for pills 'n potions... I'm also for something all ages love... (grabs a children's book) Fairytales. DONNA ''(laughing): Are you actually being serious right now? '''SPENCER: C'mon, give it a shot, Donna Clark. I think you'll really enjoy it. Ok, so the first story I'm gonna tell you is a personal classic: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Spencer begins to tell the fairytale, while Donna slowly falls asleep. ' ''----MOTEL----''' Jacob arrives at the motel, and goes to someone's room. He enters it and sees a naked Beth. BETH: Ready for today's lesson, Jacob. JACOB: Oh, fuck yeah. Jacob grabs Beth and takes his clothes off. They land on the bed, and they start having sex. ''----EDWARDS HOUSE----'' Shannon is cleaning all the plates when Joel arrives. They both kiss. JOEL: So, how was the first day? SHANNON: Uneventful. I mean, the only person that visited me was Beth Perkins' brother. He invited me for a dinner. Well, me and Gwen. JOEL: Wow, awesome. When is the dinner? SHANNON: It's tomorrow. JOEL: Sweet, I'm on vacation this week. Maybe I can come. SHANNON: I will talk to Chris to see if-- Shannon notices a dog on her garden sniffing something on it. She also sees Chris running. CHRIS: Bobby! Come here, boy! The dog continues to sniff. SHANNON: I'll go there. When Shannon leaves the house, she encounters the dog sniffing something. CHRIS: What are you sniffing, big boy--- OH MY GOD! SHANNON: (screams) A worried Joel and a confused Gwen come out of the house. JOEL: What the hell happened? Joel encounters a male decapitated head. CHRIS: That's... That's... Robert Samuels... We all thought he was in Vegas or something. Gwen gives a terrified look at Shannon. Reception How Would You Rate "Moving Day"? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Category:Episodes of "Big Apple"